


I Feel Better When We're Dancing

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Category: Angels and Demons AU - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Songfic for two dancing fools!"I Feel Better When I'm Dancing" by Meghan Trainor.





	I Feel Better When We're Dancing

By the time she notices him there, she’s beginning a new dance and based on the way people are clearing the tables and glancing between them, she knows what needs to happen. So, in her black, rose-patterned dress and silver heels, she twirls her way over to the bar and slides effortlessly into the seat beside him.

“I don’t suppose you’re a newcomer here, Mr…?”

“Doctor. Doctor Devorak.”

“Oh! You wouldn’t happen to be the incredibly elusive Julian I’ve heard about nonstop, would you?”

“And if I was?”

“Your sister speaks highly of you. Well, technically she talks all about your dancing skills, y’know, since she knows I dance myself, but—”

“My… Dancing?”

“Mhm! Specifically a penchant for dancing on tables, if memory serves.”

“Are you asking me to dance, by any chance?” He smirks.

“And if I am?” She grins right back at him.

“You’re on.”

He watches her barter with the bartender for a moment, and doesn't miss the look of triumph on her face when she presumably gets what she wanted. Her heels come off somewhere between the bar and the closest table, and she begins to twirl around chairs and slip easily between tables, her lips moving to the words of the song.

“ _ Don’t think about it _

_ Just move your body, _

_ Listen to the music,  _

_ Sing oh, ey, oh, _

_ Just move those left feet, _

_ Go ahead, get crazy, _

_ Anyone can do it, _

_ Sing oh, ey, oh,” _

She slides between tables, sometimes kissing cheeks or hip checking those who are standing. It takes him a moment to realise that she’s working her way around the room and gradually back towards the bar, presumably to snatch him along into her rhythm instead of watching like everyone else. 

_ “Show the world you got that fire, _

_ Feel the rhythm getting louder, _

_ Show the room what you can do _

_ Prove to them you got the moves,” _

She finally reaches him and directs the next line at him, offering a hand whilst moving her hips and lower body to the beat.

_ “I don’t know about you,” _

He stands up and takes it, and is immediately pulled into the magnetism of her rhythm. She takes to the longest table in the centre of the room, and he follows close behind.

_ “But I feel better when I’m dancing, yeah, yeah, _

_ Better when I’m dancing, yeah, yeah,” _

She evades him completely for those two lines, winding her way between mugs and glasses and ducking under his arm when he tries to reach for her hand to pull her back into him. 

_ That’s how it’s going to be, eh?  _ He thinks with a small smile.

He begins to move toward her, and she slinks around him, back down the other end of the table. She plays a brief game of cat-and-mouse before reaching for his and actually dancing with him, like she originally proposed.

_ “And we can do this together,  _

_ I bet you feel better when you’re dancing, yeah, yeah,” _

And then she’s hop-skipping down from the table, steps matching each beat, on to another smaller, circular table just beside the one he’s on as the lyrics return.

_ “When you finally let go,  _

_ And you slay that solo,” _

There, she’s right below him, and takes the opportunity to wink at him before working her way first onto a barstool, hopping between them, and then onto the bar itself.

_ “‘Cause you listen to the music, _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh,” _

They’re on the same eye level, and the challenging look in her eye is brightly lit by the light just behind her. She keeps her pretty blue eyes on him as he works his way toward her, barely managing to keep his own steps in time. She was evidently more practiced in the pace of this particular song, but he adapts well to most rhythms, and this one is no different.

_ “Cause you’re confident, babe, _

_ And you make your hips sway,” _

She clearly knows the words as well as the music, as she perfectly times another wink on the “ _ babe _ ” and moves her hips exactly on “ _ hips sway _ ”. She moves backwards and forwards along the bar, and he follows her movements so that they fall into a rhythm again, mirroring her wide smile.

_ “We knew that you could do it,  _

_ Sing, oh, ey, oh,” _

She swings out an arm as she loses her footing, only to have him catch her by the hand and smooth over the slip-up by twirling her closer.

He’s picked up the chorus of the song, at least, and he mouths it along with her as they dance backwards and forwards in a steady rhythm.

_ “Show the world you’ve got that fire, _

_ Feel the rhythm getting louder, _

_ Show the room what you can do _

_ Prove to them you’ve got the moves _

_ I don’t know about you,” _

They pause slightly and then make their descent off of the bar, her twirling on the barstool before taking his helping hand and jumping gracefully onto the ground again. They move around the floor for the rest of the song, capturing the attention of everyone, both seated and standing in the doorway.

_ “But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ And we can do this together _

_ I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ I feel better when I'm dancing _

_ I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh _

_ Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah, _

_ Don't you know _

_ We can do this together _

_ Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah _

_ I feel better when I'm dancing _

_ I'm better when I'm dancing, hey _

_ Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah.” _

She whirls around to face him when the music ends, giggling, eyes bright. He lets out a laugh of his own.

“So, I told you my name.”

“Call me Clover.”

“Clover?”

“Clover Leaf.”

“That’s not your real name,” he all but states, disbelief colouring his tone, “No way is ‘Clover Leaf’ a real name.”

“Honest to God,” she holds her hands up in mock surrender.

“Very well then, Ms. Leaf, charmed to make your acquaintance,” he mimes the tip of a hat.

“And I, you, Dr. Devorak,” she giggles once more, “And I, you.”


End file.
